Koimizu
by Youko-sama
Summary: The title, Koimizu, means Tears of Love. Hiei is deeply wounded and Kurama stays by his side. Rated T for drama and shounenai elements. Please RR!


Title: Koimizu (Tears of Love)

Author: Youko-sama

Genre: Drama

Rating: PG

Warnings: A horrible attempt of a dramatic story, as well as shounen-ai elements.

Chapter count: It's a one shot story, so 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor copyright to Yu Yu Hakusho. Even if I did, what would I do with it? I suck at making up storylines. I'm surprised I'm still writing.

You're not _that_ bad. *snicker*

Shut up Shiro. That's Shiro, my.................*thinks*................well crap, I don't know what he is. He's my personal baka kitsune, like Hiei has Kurama. XD

Hiei: I swear I will kill you.

I'd like to see you try.

Kurama: Ne, Steph, why do you always put me in these tragic roles? I hate this. I hate crying.

You're a bishounen. Bishounens cry. That's what they do. And look pretty.

Kurama: …….

Shiro: Your disclaimer sucks.

It wouldn't if you didn't come in.

Shiro: Well your last story sucks.

…I agree with you on that one. Only 2 reviews—one of them was mine with a notice about a faulty chapter. -_-0

Shiro: Repentance? God, what pills did you overdose that day? And Koimizu for this one? Hah, the Japanese sounds cooler than the translation. I say you take away the English part of the title. Make people guess. Keep your dignity.

Shut up Shiro. Just because your looks are modeled after Sephiroth-sama and Youko Kurama-sama, it doesn't mean you have to take on their personalities.

Kurama: He is?

Shiro: I am?!

Kurama: Ooh, I feel special. Well I'm in. You can make me cry in your melodramatic stories as much as you want.

Shiro: *picks up a sword* Behold! I am the Great General Sephiroth!

彼らはバ—カですね........-_-0

O.O;; ^^0 Sorry to carry on like this. Now you can read the story. If you want to.

-------------------

~Koimizu~

"Hiei! Don't worry, Hiei, you'll be ok!"

[Voices…why do I hear voices? Am I still alive?]

"Hiei, hang on, please don't die!"

[My eyes, they won't open. If I'm alive, why won't they open? …The voice…Kurama's? …But it sounds so far away…]

The small fire demon coughed.

[Blood…why do I taste blood?]

Hiei struggled to shift, only to find himself sitting on the ground, supported by a pair of arms holding him tightly and protectively. With great effort he opened his eyes, and looked into the face of the kitsune that was embracing him. Kurama smiled softly, eyes moist from crying and locks of hair clinging to his tear-soaked cheeks.

"Yokatta…you're all right," Kurama said quietly and relieved as he lowered his head onto Hiei's chest.

"Baka kitsune. What are you doing?"

"I should ask you the same thing," the fox said, lifting his head up to look at Hiei.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei coughed again, blood spraying from his mouth. He groaned with pain as he lied back down onto Kurama's sustaining arm. 

Kurama's eyes filled with confusion. "You don't remember?" He reached over and held up Hiei's right forearm, turning it so that his wrist was visible to the both of them. His wrist had a deep gash in it, and crimson blood constantly poured out of the wound, down his arm and even onto Kurama's hand.

"Did I—" Hiei began. Kurama only nodded.

"I can't remember…" The fire demon sighed and buried his face in the kitsune's chest.

Kurama's eyes widened and they started to fill with tears once more. "Hiei, please don't give up," he said desperately. "Please don't leave me here. You can get better; we can get Yukina to heal you, or maybe Genkai. Just please don't leave me alone."

Hiei turned his head and looked up at the fox, whose tears had begun to trickle down his face, collecting at his chin and then dropping like a slow rain.

"Baka," he said, "don't cry for me. I did that so I can get away from this mindless world."

"So you don't care at all for the lives you're leaving behind?!" Kurama shouted.

"They don't care about me." Hiei gazed over to the side.

He shook his head, his hair following his movement while tear droplets flew off of his face. His free hand touched the side of Hiei's face as he brought it to meet his. He peered down into the fire demon's eyes. "_I_ care about you," the kitsune cried, as the tears flowed without restraint down his face.

Hiei gasped and his eyes widened. He turned his face back away, unable to look at him anymore without conveying any hidden emotions.

[Does he really mean it? Does he really care about me that much? Enough to match my own feelings for him?]

Hiei turned back to Kurama and his eyes met his; tears were starting to form as well. 

"Kurama, I—" he was suddenly interrupted by the kitsune's mouth on his. After a while, the kiss broke.

"You mustn't talk, Hiei," Kurama said, quietly with much sadness in his voice.

"So you know as well. You know I'm going to die in your arms and there's nothing you can do in time."

"Hai…" The fox closed his eyes, cutting off a trail of tears. A hand touched the side of his face and he opened them up again, surprised. "Hiei…"

"Kurama, know this: I have always loved you. Please remember me," the small demon said, as he breathed his last, his head falling to rest on the red-head's chest.

The kitsune smiled sadly. "Wait for me Hiei. Always wait for me."

-------------------

Shiro: Well that sucked.

I know. -_-0 Why did I write that?

Kurama: I cried a lot…

Hiei: And over me, no less…*finishes reading* What the…I cried too?!?! Die foolish human! *unsheathes sword*

*whacks Hiei with one of her infamous plushies* Down.

Shiro: I mean it, it _really_ sucked. I'd rather read the disclaimer than that piece of crap.

Yeah…wait a minute! Why am I listening to you? You're my underling! *whacks Shiro with a plushie* 

Kurama: So…I cried?

YES, YOU CRIED. GET OVER IT.

Kurama: …Why must I cry?

We've been through this…

Shiro: (continuing on) How long did it take you to write this? 2 minutes?

_ Maybe I shouldn't let you comment in my stories anymore.

Shiro: O.O ^-^0 Did I say how much I liked it? Did I?

Baka kitsune...*turns to the readers* To anyone who read it, please review!

Shiro: I'm surprised people even got this far…*snickers*…itai! @.@


End file.
